Example home automation systems can enable control of lighting, heating and air conditioning, window shades or curtains, audio/visual equipment, and other appliances. Home automation systems can include relatively simple systems that control one or a few functions in a home to more elaborate systems that control multiple, disparate features. The home automation market has been fractured because most of the automation control manufacturers address narrow, vertical market segments, and use proprietary interfaces to protect their market. For example, some leading control manufacturers offer systems that focus on heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems control. These manufacturers have little interest in controlling lighting, security systems, entertainment systems, and the like. Other manufacturers make, for example, home entertainment controllers that integrate various video and audio components, but the primary focus has been to offer integrated control over only their own components. As a result, consumers face an array of control systems that do not interoperate, and that may have proprietary interfaces that are difficult to understand and program or otherwise require a consumer to utilize many different gateways to implement the desired automation functionality.